Most warehouses, manufacturing facilities and large retail stores include loading docks that provide a location for loading and unloading vehicles. Loading docks typically include a raised platform and a dock opening positioned above the raised platform. The dock opening is formed by a dock wall having two vertical side portions extending upwardly from the platform, and a horizontal upper portion connecting the top of the side portions. Vehicles can back toward the dock opening until the back of the vehicle is abutting the platform. The platform sometimes includes a dockleveler that provides a ramp between the platform and the bed of the vehicle to facilitate loading and unloading thereof (e.g., by a fork-lift).
Many loading docks include dock seals that provide a seal between the dock wall and the back of the vehicle. For example, such dock seals can include side pads and a head pad positioned along the side portions and upper portion, respectively. The pads are commonly made from a wear resistant fabric (e.g., urethane-coated fabric) surrounding a resilient material (e.g., foam) that is compressed when the back of the vehicle is positioned against the loading dock. The compressed pads provide a barrier against the elements (e.g., wind, rain and snow), thereby providing a comfortable working environment for the personnel working near the loading dock, and further provide a barrier against the loss of heat or cooling from inside the building. An example of a dock seal is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,364, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Current procedures for manufacturing dock seals involve wrapping a fabric cover around resilient foam. This process involves cutting and sewing the fabric cover so that it fits snugly around the foam. The fabric is commonly stapled or otherwise secured to a backing member, such as plywood or sheet metal.